Embedded dynamic random access memory (eDRAM) devices employ deep trench capacitors to store a charge. Such capacitors comprise a conductor, a node dielectric, and an n-band within a p-type substrate. Forming the n-bands requires out-diffusing a heavily n-doped material, such as a Arsenic-Doped Glass (ASG), from within the deep trench into the p-type substrate surrounding the deep trench. Typically, the heavily n-doped material is then removed and replaced with a dielectric, and a conductive material.
Forming capacitors in such a manner requires time-consuming and expensive process steps. eDRAM devices having capacitors not requiring formation by such process steps could therefore be produced more quickly and with less expense.